Amen King
Prince Ghast is the main character in the series. He is a character of the YouTuber of the same account name, Amen. Appearance Prince is almost entirely made of stainless metal, similar to normal robots. His arms and legs are bendy, but has limits. He wears a pair of white gloves with pointy fingers, and a pair of metal boots which is rather cylindrical than foot-shaped. His torso has three segments: Pelvis, spine, and chest, akin to a human being. He appears to be left-handed, which makes him appear more sinister. He has four pairs of fingers like cartoon characters, even though he is humanoid. Prince originally had a hook replacing his left hand. This was removed because Amen is left-handed. His head is shaded by his ashed cloak. His left eye is damaged, and only appears as a glass ball filled with blood. His eyes can glow entirely red. He also has sharp teeth, unlike normal humanoid robots. Moreover, he can open and close his mouth like a real human, despite being made of metal. However, he can only make a wide open mouth and a toothy grin. On his cloak lies a purple locket with a yellow gem that turns dark red depending on Prince's mood. Prince Ghast is around 5'4 ft in height. After a virus attack, Prince returns in a different appearance. His mouth has more flexes and works almost like a human's mouth. His cloak is more cloth-like, and he can be unhooded, revealing his short hair with some white ones. His left eye can function and be sealed. He also has more fingers; up to five pairs, similar to humans. As seen in his first teaser, he has an A mark on each glove, which stands for Amen. Personality Prince is a robotic human with complicating personalities. He used to be a human, but later became a robot after entering a machine called The Roboticizer. He was supposed to be dead, but his soul was unable to leave the body, which keeps Prince alive. The Puppet gave Prince a paranormal ability, like levitating and teleportation. After becoming a robot, he became... emotionless. He can only feel pain, anger, sadness, and fear. He, however, regains his feelings as time passes. Despite being a robot, he is more human than a machine. He moves and walks like a man. He acts and reacts like a teenager. He can also get sickness and bleed like many creatures do. He even breathes and eats human food. Prince doesn't use his voice (played by Amen) often, because using his voice hurts sometimes. He likes doing music. His favorite musical instrument is keyboard, like a piano; He even plays a keytar, which is a combination of a keyboard and a guitar. This is because a keytar can be carried easily. Despite his deadly appearance, Prince is not bad enough to be a villiain. This is due to his religion when he was a human, leading him to the truth on what is right and wrong. He can be considered as a semi-antagonist. Prince mostly gets distracted too easily, preventing him from doing his daily activities. This is also referred to Amen, who is always distracted from animating and modelling. Abilities, Strength and Weakness Physical *Prince Ghast has sharp eyes that can see a whole screen of a computer or a television. However, he sometimes is far-sighted. *Prince Ghast has great hearings, but cannot handle loud noise. When he hears one, he covers his "unseen" ears, and screams. *Despite being left-handed, his left arm is slightly shorter than his right arm. **Same goes for his left leg. *Although he no longer has bones, his metal skin sometimes act like one. **He mostly has backache, which is similar to Amen. *Prince becomes dangerous during an eclipse (Solar or Lunar). Since an eclipse occurs very rarely, Prince is not always dangerous. Food and drinks Besides eating human food, he can be very choosy: *Eating too much oily food makes him sick. *He likes french fries with extra salt. *He likes spicy fried chicken. *His only favorite fish is fried tilapia (sometimes spiced) and canned sardine. *He is allergic to mushrooms. This causes skin reactions. *He likes peanuts, packed or fried. Prince happens to drink a lot, similar to Amen: * He likes milk, cocoa, and some common juice, like orange. * He sometimes drinks in an inappropriate moment. Fears Even the scariest character has fears. These fears are based on Amen's: *Living dolls: Amen had a bad past with a doll back in his childhood. Interestingly, he isn't afraid of Reena. *Clowns: Take a look on the white make-ups and the big red nose... No wonder he doesn't like Ennard. *Pests: Amen has a slight fear of pests. These include roaches and rodents. *Death: Amen fears death the most. He becomes paranoid, seeing death wherever he goes, even in an empty space. This explains why he purposely misses his prey when attacking. *God: Believing in God, Amen knows it is only He who needs to be feared. Relationship Circus Baby Circus Baby is Prince's girlfriend, and his number one favorite character from her game series. They know each other more than anyone else does. Similar to Prince, she is also rebuild after the virus attack. Besides her appearance, she gains a little dark spot in her heart, making her a semi-protagonist. She also has the same teenager personality like Prince. Bendy Devil Bendy is Prince's best friend, and his only favorite character from his show and game series. This little devil likes causing troubles as much as Prince. Funtime Foxy/Mangle Mangle is Prince's partner, and his second favorite character from her game series. Prince calls her Vicky. The Puppet The Puppet is Prince's life savior. He knows how to free Prince's soul from the body, but refuses to do so because Prince is enjoying his new life. JayJay JayJay is a girl that Prince takes care of when her brother Balloon Boy has to go somewhere by himself. JayJay likes her babysitter, but not as much as she loves her brother. Trivia * His name is based on a Minecraft creature called Ghast. * His cloak is referred to Raven from Teen Titans GO!. * His limbs are actually metal hollow pipes. ** The limbs were supposed to be stretchy, but was scrapped due to the limit of his torso's room. * Being Amen's character, his religion is Muslim, unlike most other characters, who are Christians. ** Despite his religion, he rarely says God's name. ** He even says "Jesus Christ" in several ways, even though he knows that Jesus is a prophet, not a god. * Prince's tears are made of pure blood. ** Despite drinking a lot, his tears have never been made of water. * Although he is left-handed, he sometimes uses his right hand. ** In his old jumpscare, he attacks with his right hand. This is later changed, as seen in the second trailer. *** In the trailer, there's an error when Prince's gem is yellow when performing his jumpscare. This has been fixed later on. **** Although, this error sometimes repeats itself in some occasions. *** His mouth becomes jagged when performing his jumpscare. * Although being a robot, he can still age like a human. ** His lost appearance has an appearance of a 15-year-old teenager. ** As of now, he has an appearance of an 18-year-old teenager. * Despite that he knows what's good or bad, he likes and dislikes the opposite. ** He likes devils, despite knowing that devils are Satan's followers, sent to make the mortals commit sins. ** He likes evil, but he knows it's bad. ** He likes darkness, which prevents him from seeing. *** Besides red, he also likes dark colors. ** He sometimes curses, despite he knows the meaning of the words. *** The first time he cursed, the words were censored. *** He's no longer cursing so often. * He is known to be a critic on arts and animations, similar to Amen. * Prince is one of the only characters whose models are being sold on DeviantArt. ** Being a YouTuber's character, he is the most wanted character. Due to this, a free sale was made once. * Prince hates being made fun of.https://muhdaminshah.deviantart.com/status/10082406 - "Just so you know,... I hate sh**post." Gallery The dark lord.png|Prince's first teaser First jumpscare.gif|Prince's jumpscare from the first trailer Princethe keytarist.png|Prince plays a keytar Me and my girl.png|Prince Ghast, with Circus Baby in the shadow Presents For You.png|Prince's last appearance before the virus attack Project- Amen.png|Prince's second teaser Me and Baby.png|Prince Ghast on stage with Baby No escape.png|Prince Ghast stares Bloody Tears.png|Prince cries blood Jumpscare new.gif|Prince's new jumpscare Jumpscare new (Beta).gif|Prince's jumpscare in the second trailer (note the yellow gem) Shadow and Light.png 18th Birthday.png|Prince unhooded during Amen's 18th birthday E-clips.png|Prince under the Solar Eclipse (Note the victim) References Sources https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCb6v7l3TmqiLEtxKI_icf_w - YouTube Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:YouTubers Category:Animators